What it's like to be Kaoru and Mori
by Anotheryaoifreak
Summary: Me and Effi's RP: After everyone failed and couldn't find something that suited Haruhi's taste they decide to throw her a second birthday party during summer time! Kaoru and Mori go on a hunt to find the perfect gift for her. -MoriKao? HikaHaru?


**Hello! **

**Here is a little RP that I am playing with my friend Effi (aka Neener) ^^!**  
**Hope you guys enjoy it~ Here's what we got so far, when I get enough to make a next chapter I shall!**

* * *

**Mori: Mathias (_anotheryaoifreak aka me_)**  
**Kaoru: Neener (_kusegechan aka the-naff_)**  
**Guest Tamaki: Me**

* * *

Mathias:  
Mori stopped to look at some jewlery on display, very cheap jewlery. Why did he have to walk around in a commoner area? Couldn't they have ordered something online? Mori looked at the map wondering where he was on it and looked at Kaoru, "I am lost" he said.

Neener:  
Kaoru looked up at Mori, a little upset that Hikaru snatched Haruhi away instead of him but he understood his brother's reasonings. "Well, what are we looking to buy?" Kaoru asked, looking around the shopping district. Nothing too appealing, just cheap clothes and noisy children...

Mathias:  
Mori blinked, "I don't think anything here would interest her" he mentioned as he looked around himself. He did spot some food, he noticed a japanese restaurant. He looked at Kaoru and gulped, continuing to wonder where they could find some- was that miso he smelled?

Neener:  
aoru noticed Mori's slight - very slight - change in demeaner and gave teh taller boy a confused looked. "See something?" He asked curiously.

Mathias:  
Mori shook his head, he inspeted the map some more, trying to understand Tamaki's scribbles of area's they might find something interesting. He pointed a place on the map to Kaoru, "There?" he offered, not sure how far from where they were that place was.

Neener:  
It was all the way across the area but Kaoru didn't mind too much. It was nice to be out and they might see something along the way. "Sure," He replied cheerfully as he started in that direction. "Come on."

Mathias:  
Mori followed Kaoru, convinced that the twin knew where he was heading. He looked over to the japanese restaurant as they passed it. What he didn't like was his stomach growling at the smell of the particuliar cuisine. He looked over to Kaoru, hoping it passed unheard.

Neener:  
Kaoru glanced at Mori as he felt the other boy's eyes on him. He frowned thoughtfully, pretty sure that something was on his mind. "Mori-senpai...are you okay?" He asked, stopping in front of a Japanese restaurant.

Mathias:  
Mori stopped and gulped, "Walking, alot" he said. Why wasn't he walking around with Hani? He probably wouldn't have needed to say anything that they'd already be seated and eating some good old fashion Japanese food. He looked over to the restaurant, "Hungry?" he asked Kaoru.

Neener:  
"A little," Kaoru allowed before glancing at Mori. He probably wouldn't have asked if he wasn't hungry himself. The older boy wasn't big on talking uneccisarily. "That restaurant looks good, you want to go in?"

Mathias:  
Mori nodded and walked over to the restaurant, opening the door for Kaoru to walk in. Luckly the young man had understood what he was getting to and he didn't have to say much.

Neener:  
Kaoru walked in, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, looking around curiously. Soon enough a waitress came to lead them to a table and Kaoru continued to looke around curiously as it wasn't often that he was in a restaurant that didn't require a coat and tie.

Mathias:  
All Mori could think about was the food. It smelled nice, he was hoping it would taste as good. He followed Kaoru that followed the waitress. He pulled Kaoru's seat for him and looked around himself, unsure if he was supossed to or not. A habit he had gotten from being with Hani so much.

Neener:  
Kaoru couldn't help but blush ever-so-slightly at Mori's action. He was used to servants at home doing such things but never thought it would be done by his senpai. He sat and pulled the chair towards the table with a smile and a mumbled "Thanks".

Mathias:  
Mori didn't reply he sat down and took the menu that the waitress handed over to him. He was a little dissapointed with the choises, "Water" he said to the waitress. Before continuing to look at his options.

Neener:  
Kaoru studied his menu and looked at the waitress, noting that she was giving them an unfamiliar look. Usually women and girls looked at them with a dreamy expression...hers was more like when they looked at Honey. It was an 'OH HOW CUTE' expression. "I'll have the same?" He said with uncertainty.

Mathias:  
Mori wasn't bothered by what the waitress was expressing. He looked at her and pointed out the tofu and miso soup as an appetizer.

Neener:  
Kaoru opted to just go with the miso soup, he wasn't that hungry, and offered the menu back to the waitress, still perplexed by her expression. He then leaned back and relaxed in his chair, giving Mori a content look.

Mathias:  
Mori looked at Kaoru blankly. The waitress brought them glasses of water. Mori took his and drank from it, staring at Kaoru the whole time.

Neener:  
Kaoru felt a little unnerved about Mori's staring. Really unnerved actually. So he kept his attention to his glass of water, taking a tiny sip before inspecting the glass as if it were some peice of artwork that needed to be visually disected.

Mathias:  
Mori looked down at the glass then at his. Were the glasses dirty? He lifted his glass and inspected it. Satisfied that his glass didn't seem dirty he looked up at Kaoru, "Is it filthy?"

Neener:  
Kaoru looked up, surprised by Mori's sudden question and blushed in mild embarassment. "No, no, it's fine," He replied. "...Is yours?"

Mathias:  
Mori shook his head. He glanced over to the window and watched people walking around outside he looked around the room at the people eating. He was able to forget the hard task at hand for a little bit and enjoy a traditional meal, if it would get there already. He felt his stomach growl again, this time louder and blushed slightly.

Neener:  
Kaoru couldn't stifle the small snicker that bubbled out when he heard Mori's stomach. "You're hungrier than I thought," He commented in amusement. He relaxed a bit, feeling a bit more comfortable, and took another sip of his water.

Mathias:  
Mori looked over to where the waitress would be coming from with his food and really hoped she'd show up soon, before the whole place shook with his belly. He looked at Kaoru again, happy that he made the younger one laugh, but still prefering toi have food in his tummy.

Neener:  
"It'll be here soon enough," Kaoru assured, "They don't completely make things from scratch in this kind of restaurant." By this kind of restaurant, he meant a commoner's restaurant, but figured it'd be rude if he said that right out loud.

Mathias:  
Mori was a little confused, 'not from scratch' does that mean they use premade frozen products? Like those grocery store sushies. Ngh, it better taste good. "Ah" he replied, no sure what to expect in his bowl anym,ore. Was the tofu going to be fresh atleast, what does not fresh tofu look like? Mori's stoic face could easily read hints of fear.

Neener:  
oru grinned as Mori's face wasn't as blank anymore. He never expected the brick wall to have what seemed to be an internal freak out over food. It was endearing to say the least though. "I mean most of the ingredients are fresh but they probably make the food throughout the day so they can serve faster and not as soon as you order it." He decided to correct, because as enjoyable as it was, freaked out Mori was also unnerving.

Mathias:  
Mori nodded as he heard Kaoru, it was still a little unsettling (hohohoo~) to hear that the food was prepared much earlier and probably lost some of it's taste. "I see" he replied, looking off to the side as the waitress walked towards them two bowls on a plater. Yes, food. He stared at his bowl for a bit after she placed in in front of him.

Neener:  
Kaoru smiled thanks and continued to give Mori an amused look. It seemed that the older boy has forgotten that commoners didn't have time to dilly-dally so even going to the restaurant needed to be faster paced than those of the wealthy. Looking at his own food, he opted to stir it a little as steam was flowing rather rapidly from the bowl. "Well, it's still hot."

Mathias:  
Mori was suprised that the commoners used western ustensils. He looked over to the waitress and wondered if he should as for a traditional spoon. He really didn't want to put that piece of metal in his mouth. He looked at Kaoru and stood, walking over to the waitress that was walking away.

Neener:  
Curious, Kaoru watched Mori, almost gawking because he had no idea what he was during. Quickly, he peeked at the older boy's food, checking to see if anything was wrong with Mori's food.

Mathias:  
The waitress went in the back and returned with a cheap traditional spoon. Mori bowed to her and came back to his seat. He wiped the spoon on his shirt making sure it was clean enough to put in his food. He gave Kaoru a small smile as he stirred his soup.

Neener:  
Kaoru couldn't help himself as he laughed again. Shaking his head in amusement, he stirred his soup a little more before lifting a spoonful and blowing on it, just to be careful, and plopping the spoon into his mouth. He made a face as it was still a little hot but ultimately got used to the heat and paid more attention to the weak, but present, flavor.

Mathias:  
Mori reached at the bottom and picked out a piece of tofu, it looked alright. He let the juic eof the soup run out of his spoon and ate just the piece of tofu. The taste was a little bland, and it mostly tasted like miso. He was little dissapointed, but the miso didn't taste too bad. He looked at Kaoru, "Itadakimasu" he said before taking a spoonfull of the soup in his mouth.

Neener:  
Kaoru blushed, forgetting he had manners and mentally scolding himself for not using them. He was so used to eating at home with Hikaru, and neither twin didn't bother with such formalities when their parents weren't home, which was often. "Itadakimasu." He mumbled belatedly.

Mathias:  
Mori smiled a bit before resuming his stoic face and eating some more, he slowly got used to the taste and it wasn't so bad after a few bites. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, he placed his spoon down and pulled out the phone, noting that Tamaki was the one calling, thus it was probably a conference call and Kaoru's annoying ringtone was about to start. He looked up at Kaoru, panicked.

Neener:  
Kaoru made a face as his meal was interrupted by Tamaki's call. He looked at his phone, his meal, and then to Mori before hitting the 'Ignore' button and setting his phone to silent, setting it on the table top. "He interupts plenty of meals. Let's enjoy this one and get back to him." He advised before allowing himself another spoonfull of soup.

Mathias:  
Mori was hesitant as the phone kept vibrating in his hand, what if it had to do with Mitsukuni? What if something had happened while the two were doing their task? Would Tamaki have called Kaoru also if it was related to Hani? So many unanswered questions. The phone stopped vibrating before Mori could make his mind up. If it was important someone else would call, eventually.

Neener:  
Kaoru smirked around his spoon, content that Mori didn't answer. He wouldn't have minded but it would have been nice to have one meal that was Tamaki call free.

Mathias:  
Mori placed the phone beside his bowl, incase Hani called. He continued eating and often looked at Kaoru as he ate.

Neener:  
Kaoru continued eating, minding his manners and enjoying his cheap meal. Once in a while he'd catch Mori look at him and feel a little flustered as he wasn't sure why the older boy had a sudden interest in him while he ate. Unless there was something on his face. To make sure, Kaoru set down his spoon and used his napkin over his mouth.

Mathias:  
Mori was surprised that Kaoru was cleaning his clean face. He wasn't quite sure how to act around people when Hani wasn't around, the older blond always craved for his attention so he gave it to him one hundred percent. It seemed that others weren't so needy of that attention and Mori wasn't sure where he should spend it. He finished his bowl and was still hungry, he didn't want to eat anything from that place anymore though.

Neener:  
Kaoru finished his own soup and sipped the rest of his water. Not really sure what to say as out of the group, Mori was the one he knew least about. Of course, that was natural for anyone who wasn't Honey, but the feeling that he'd known this boy for quite a while but didn't really -know- him was bothersome. "Ready?" He asked, trying to sound chipper.

Mathias:  
"Ah" Mori replied. He left a large sum of money on the table and placed his phone back in his pocket. He walked towards the door and opened it for Kaoru.

Neener:  
Kaoru blinked as Mori covered the bill but said nothing as he followed, grabbing his own phone, and smiled when the door was held open. "Thanks," He replied lightly before trotting out of the restaurant.

Mathias:  
Mori noted that the waitress was more then satisfied with the amount that was left behind. He followed Kaoru out, "Where to?" he asked.

Neener:  
"Well," Kaoru put his hands on his hips and surveyed the area, "I suppose we should continue on with our mission," He suggested. "And maybe call Tamaki back."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded in agreement, but first, he walked over to a scone vendor and bought himself a small lime flavored scone. He magicaly appeared next to Kaoru and ate the flavored ice.

Neener:  
Kaoru smiled. He wasn't going to ask, though it did look good. And if he really wanted some, he could have easily gone to pay. But since Mori offered... "Sure!"

Mathias:  
Mori started to wonder if this was how he was supossed to act if he'd ever go on a date. He walked back over to the vendor and bought a cherry flavored scone. He handed it over to Kaoru and 'smiled.'

Neener:  
Kaoru blushed, feeling a little spoiled, and took the scone. He took a bite, basking in the flavor and looked up at Mori with a grateful smile. "Alright. We have desert and -then- call Tamaki." He declared, preferring to push off the call as long as possible. If Hikaru called or texted, he'd answer, but until then, Kaoru wasn't in the mood.

Mathias:  
Mori started walking maybe they would spot something as they ate. He looked around at the different boutiques, "What are we looking for?" he said.

Neener:  
"A present," Kaoru replied vaguely. "Haruhi's birthday is coming up and Tamaki said that we should get her something from a Commoner's shopping market as it wouldn't overwhelm her too much." The twin chuckled, "I think that was his way of saying she'd reject our gifts if we went too expensive."

Mathias:  
Mori blinked at Kaoru's reply, "Then why don't we just make her something?" he asked, Haruhi would prefer if we worked our hands to make something then just buying something she could afford.

Neener:  
Kaoru blinked at the suggestion before grinning. Before splitting up, Hikaru and Tamaki were boasting about getting Haruhi the best presents. But Mori's suggestion...that would beat them both easily. "We should." He replied, "But keep it a secret or else everyone will try to outdo us."

Mathias:  
Mori wasn't sure why he couldn't tell Mitsukuni, but nodded in agreement, "What should we make?" he asked again, Mori was suprised that he was having a full sentence conversation with Kaoru, something he'd only have with Hani when they were alone.

Neener:  
Something practical," Kaoru replied thoughtfully as his mind was already whirring with ideas, "Haruhi is all about practicality. Something she'd want to use everyday and it wouldn't be a bother."

Mathias:  
Mori looked at his sweet as it was almost all gone, he took the last few bites and threw the bowl in a nearby garbage. He started asking himself what Haruhi spend her time doing, he then got a few idea of things they could buy that might be usefull, but nothing that they could make. "Can you sow?" he asked Kaoru.

Neener:  
"Of course I can," Kaoru scoffed, "Our Mother is always busy so it's always been helping her with some project in order to spend time with her."

[**OOC Moment 1 Mathias**:  
_(omg, wait a second)_

Neener:  
_(Okay~)_

Mathias:  
_(I totally reaslised we might be totally 'dans le champ' which means in the field.. but I don't know how to translate that expression)_

Neener:  
_(What are you talking about?)_

Mathias:  
_(Haruhi is aquarius... translated that I dunno if that's right, but her bday is in winter..)_

Neener:  
_(In like...late January, early Feb, yeah)_

Mathias:  
_(I totally thought it was summer XD! Mori was in shorts in my head)_  
_(Why are they eating a scone XD!)_

Neener:  
_(Oh! XD Sorry! I just bs-ed it because I remember earlier in the rp Mori was thinking about getting a present for 'her' so I assumed...)_  
_(And I eat ice cream in the middle of witner .)_  
_(AND winter. Both. Yes.)_

Mathias:  
_(Yeah -nods- it's okay, it could be like... a summer party with umm.. gifts for Haruhi because she hated the expensive ones they bought her for her bday...)_

Neener:  
_(IT'S HER HALF BIRTHDAY)_

Mathias:  
_(I do to.. But no vendors with scones walk around in town in WINTER)_  
_(XD!) _

Neener:  
_(XD) _]

Mathias:  
Mori nodded, one of their talents was figured out. On the other hand Mori had no clue what he could do to help Kaoru out if they were going to make anything that is related to sowing.

Neener:  
Kaoru was pleased that they were possibly narrowing down the field of what Haruhi's gift should be. He threw his now empty bowl away and looked around. "So...what do we know about Haruhi. She's a girl...who pretends to be a boy at school. She likes useful things and simple things. What else?"

Mathias:  
"She cooks at home" Mori added to the list, "Walks alot."

Neener:  
"She studies a lot. So she probably reads a lot." Kaoru added thoughtfully. "Maybe a bag? Like a backpack?"

Mathias:  
Mori nodded at that idea, they should head out to Kaoru's house to start working. He did feel kind of useless in the idea they came up with though.

Neener:  
"We'd have to make it quickly," Kaoru noted, "You're a quick learner, right? And we'll need to figure out fabric and colors..."

Mathias:  
Mori knew nothing about fabrics and colours, but he was a fast learner. He wasn't sure if his hands were meticulous enough to manage to make anything decent, but he was going to try his best for Haruhi. "Ah" he replied, "Do we buy some, or do you have some?" he said, getting more and more comfortable around Kaoru.

Neener:  
"We've got plenty at home," Kaoru replied, starting off to locate their cars, "All kinds and colors so I think once we figure out what Haruhi would like, the rest will be a breeze." He idly thought that it was interesting that he was having a full blown conversation with Mori. It was pretty much the first time it'd ever happened and he was completely enjoying, making note to try and talk to the silent giant more often.

Mathias:  
Haruhi would not like anything girly, she'd probably be more comfortable with something with plain colours, nothing that stands out. Mori followed Kaoru silently and looked around to see if anything might be inspiring. Nothing inspired Mori though, ever.

Neener:  
"Oh, you know what would be a good idea?" Kaoru asked, ideas blossoming in his head at every moment, "If we put Giant Tuna in the bag right before we give it to her."

Mathias:  
Mori blinked at the idea, wouldn't the bag stink afterwards? Mori could feel usefull and go on a trip to go get a fish right then and there. "The bag will have to be very big" Mori mentionned.

[**OOC moment 2**:  
_(... vision: mori walking on a beach with a huge fish in his arms, and soaking wet, 'is the bag ready?')_ ]

Neener:  
"Oh...you're right," Kaoru thought out loud, "And Haruhi's well...not." He peeked up at Mori curiously, "What do you think?"

Mathias:  
Mori blinked, "We could make her a bento with a recipe based on giant tuna" he offered, the bento would fit in the bag and she could have it for lunch the next day.

Neener:  
Kaoru smiled, "Great idea." He chirped, "We make a great team, you know that?" He gave Mori a friendly pat and happily thought about his brother and Tamaki's disbelief when Haruhi will greatly prefer his and Mori's gift.

Mathias:  
Mori nodded, "Ah." He was glad that they were such a good team, but he was sad that Mitsukuni wasn't on their team, the blond will be sad. Mori looked ahead and noticed the cars. He wouldn't need his driver for a while since he'd be going at Kaoru, he took his cellphone and texted the driver telling him he could leave.

Neener:  
Kaoru led the way to his car, texting his brother along the way so Hikaru would know that he'd have to bump a ride off of someone else to get home since Kaoru would be going on without him. He then, with a smirk, opened the door before his driver could get out and do it for him, waving his arm to invite Mori in. "After you," He said in his playful and alluring tone that was usually reserved for the girls back at school.

Mathias:  
Mori blinked as he was normaly the one that had to gallantly do everything for people. He stepped in and scooted over so Kaoru could step in and sit beside him. He started wondering what would be good with giant tuna.

Neener:  
Kauru plopped down next to Mori, relaxing in his seat after closing the door and informing the driver that he was ready to go home and that Hikaru would be receiving a ride from a friend. As the car rolled down the street, he glanced at Mori curiously.

[**OOC moment 3**:  
Mathias:  
_(Kauru~)_

Neener:  
_(Mobri~ :P We both do it now!)_

Mathias:  
_(XD!)_ ]  
Mori wondered if a sanma based sauce would taste good with the other fish. daikon definatetly had to be included in the side dish. Maybe some sudachi too. Mori was getting hungry again.

Neener:  
Kaoru was curious as to what Mori was thinking about. Well, he was always curious whenever he considered the other boy but he was never brave enough to say it. Today, though, seemed to be a day in which limits should be pushed so he opted to do as such. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, immediately feeling dumb as he sounded as though he were asking Hikaru or worse...a lover.

Mathias:  
Mori blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Kaoru, "Sanma fish" he answered straight fowardly. "What are you thinking about?" he asked back.

Neener:  
"Well first what you were thinking about," Kaoru replied honestly. Since Mori was being honest, why not he? "And then how dumb I sounded asking you just then."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded as Kaoru spoke, "It's not dumb" he replied, "I think sanma sauce would be good with giant tuna."

Neener:  
Kaoru blinked, feeling relieved that Mori didn't take it weird and the situation didn't get awkward. He peered at Mori and smiled, "Do you want to make it while I work on the bag?" He asked curiously.

Mathias:  
Mori blushed slightly, he had no cooking skills. Or any skills that would be usefull for what they were doing, other then carrying stuff around. Plus his taste was a little off from normal people, "No" he simply answered.

Neener:  
Kaoru frowned but nodded, "Okay." He replied before thinking again, "Well...you have some good ideas for the lunch. I think if you tell the cooks, they can whip something up for us..."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded, that was a better option. He wanted to contribute for the bag too though, it not being his domain he was better off not saying anything and letting Kaoru work his magic. He kept looking at Kaoru.

Neener:  
Kaoru felt himself feel a embarassed again as he felt Mori watching him. He considered what he'd have Mori do when it came to the bag and the best thing in his opinion was to have the other boy work on picking colors, cutting fabric and sewing on things like buttons. It'd take time and was a vital part of the project.

Mathias:  
Mori looked out the window and wasn't surprised when the scenery changed from a commoner area to a high class area. He wondered if the life of a commoner would be more fun. Or less stressful atleast.

Neener:  
Kaoru studied Mori as the other looked out the window. He could easily see why girls would like him. Just the slightest bit of attention from Mori was flustering and he was -really- handsome. He had to admit, he felt bad for the girls Mori turned down.

Mathias:  
Mori looked over to Kaoru after feeling his gaze on him, "What are you thinking about?" he asked in the same manner Kaoru had earlier.

Neener:  
Kaoru blushed and shook his head, looking down at his lap. "Just...uh...thinking about the little details for our gift," He lied shakily, "You know. What kind of pockets the bag should have and stuff."

Mathias:  
"If she wants to do small groceries with it it should have large pockets to be able to keep some of the food in an upright possition" he answered blinking at how many words came out of his mouth.,

Neener:  
Kaoru blinked as well but nodded dumbly, "Yeah, and maybe a smaller pocket on the inside so she can keep her wallet and phone somewhere safe."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded, that was a good idea. "What colour?" he asked the twin.

Neener:  
"Nothing flashy." Kaoru noted, "And it needs to go with everything. I'm thinking maybe the same brown as our school bags...but with a colored trim."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded again, that sounded like a good idea. "Ah" he replied. The car finally stoped and Mori blinked.

Neener:  
Kaoru smiled and climbed out of the car, once again beating the driver because he wasn't at all interested in such formalities today and held the door open for Mori with a grin.

Mathias:  
Mori climbed out. Again not used to Kaoru being the one doing these kind of things. Why didn't the redhead wait for the driver to come around? He waited for Kaoru to lead them in.

Neener:  
Kaoru trotted towards the house, knowing that the staff had been alerted of his presence so he walked straight to the door and it opened just in time. He was greeted with a friendly 'Welcome Home Sir' because they had no clue which twin he was and he merely nodded. "We'll be upstairs," He announced before looking at Mori, "Would you like tea or anything?"

Mathias:  
Mori followed Kaoru and glanced down at Kaoru's bum for a second, he looked up when they reached the door. He nodded at Kaoru's question, after eating what they did, the tea would help him digest the commoner food better.

Neener:  
Kaoru nodded and requested tea be brought up before leading Mori up the stairs and towards his room. He and Hikaru tended to sleep in the same bed but they had seperate rooms. Afterall, they didn't do -everything- together. They just alternated beds and were content with that.

Mathias:  
Mori was suprised when Kaoru led him to his room, an area he had never entered before. Actually he hadn't been in that many people's room. He did spend alot of nights in Mitsukuni's room, but other then him he had only seen Kyouya's room.

Neener:  
Kaoru sighed contently as he opened his door and gazed upon his living space. The bed had been made from the night before and the room was neat, bless the maids, so he didn't really have anything to be embarassed about. Then again, Mori had probably seen worse thanks to Host Club involvement. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll run and get the supply cart and fabric from my Mother's work room."

Mathias:  
Mori sat at the work table and tapped his finger on the table, he buried his face in his hand after making sure he was alone. He sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes. He shook it all off and resumed his stoic demeanor.

Neener:  
Kaoru trotted back soon enough, pushing the cart his mother had filled with supplies for the twins had they ever felt the need to create. Their father fully supported it as it was better they make nice things than use their spare energy for nasty pranks. But that support was futile since they found time for both easily. "Alright, I was thinking we could make the trim the same color as our uniform blazers." He announced. "And tea is on it's way up."

Mathias:  
Mori wasn't sure about the colour, "orange" he offered, remembering seeing Haruhi dressed in orange on more then one occasion, "Haruhi likes orange" he mentionned as he nodded.

Neener:  
Kauro blinked and looked at the fabric he planned for the body of the bag. "Orange...would look a whole lot better." He replied before grinning, "Great idea."

[**OOC moment 4**:  
Mathias:  
_(Kauro)_

Neener:  
_(HIS FUCKING NAME TODAY D: )_  
_(Too many vowels~)_ ]

Mathias:  
Mori smiled and blushed slightly. Hani regularly casted aside any of Mori's suggestions to do things his way. He wasn't used to being taken in consideration. Which reminded Mori, "Should we call Tamaki back?"

Neener:  
"Oh...yeah, I suppose we should..." Kaoru realized. He climbed up on the table top and sat as he'd yet to drag in the extra chair he and Hikaru transferred between their rooms. They'd been meaning to get another chair for his room but they kept forgetting. He called Tamaki and put the phone on speaker so that Mori could listen, and speak, to his heart's content.

[**OOC moment 5**:  
Mathias:  
_(Mori speak XD!)_

Neener:  
_(XD)_

Mathias:  
_(I like how Kaoru suggested Mori would talk on the phone =3)_

Neener:  
_(Only if he wants to =3_) ]

Mathias:  
Mori listened to the ringing and flinched when the loud voice started yelling 'Where were you gaiissss~?' Mori pushed his chair back trying to escape the annoying sound, he could careless about what Tamaki had to say but he wanted to make sure Hani was okay.

Neener:  
"I told Hikaru we were coming back to our place since we already have Haruhi's present figured out," Kaoru snapped in annoyance. Despite being a really amazing guy, their 'King' was also amazingly bothersome. "What did you want when you called earlier?"

Mathias:  
'But you hadn't called in a while,' he whined on the phone 'You already found something, no fair! What did you guys buy?' Tamaki called out. Mori simply stared at the phone and hoped he'd get a chance to talk to Hani.

Neener:  
"It's a secret," Kaoru replied, "We've decided that we're going to outdo you and Hikaru and win Haruhi's affections all for ourselves," He glanced at Mori and gave him a concerned look as he seemed so intent on the phone.

Mathias:  
Tamaki's jaw dropped, 'Nu-huh! Me and Sempai have a great idea! Right Honey?' squeeking could be heard in the background, 'We are actually working as a team.' Mori's eyes changed a bit when he heard Hani talking, relieved to see the older blond was doing well.

Neener:  
Kaoru smiled when Mori seemed to relaxed. He must have been worried about Honey, which made sense. He doubted they've been seperated for long like this. "Well then, shall we make things more interesting?" He challeneged.

Mathias:  
Mori blinked at Kaoru's question, how could things get more interesting? 'How?' Tamaki asked, worried that thing's would get worse.

Neener:  
"If we win, we get to take Haruhi out on a special birthday dinner," Kaoru replied, knowing full well that it wasn't her birthday but a sort of make up for their last attempt at gifts.

Mathias:  
Mori wasn't to sure it was a good idea, but he just let Kaoru have his fun. 'Special birthday dinner! We are so gonna win!' Tamaki called out, 'You stand no chance against me Kaoru! I know my daughter better then anyone else~'

Neener:  
"We'll see about that~" Kaoru sang. He'd probably end up giving his dinner to Hikaru, both to drive Tamaki more insane and to give his brother a little more of a chance. Though he wondered if Mori would be okay about that. "Anyway, we better leave you to whatever amazing idea you have, senpai. See you at the gift giving."

[**OOC moment 6**:  
Mathias:  
_(Wait... wasn't hikaru gone with Haruhi XD!)_

Neener:  
_(WELL THEN)_  
_(XD We're so attentive to details today)_

Mathias:  
_(I know.. XD! Ohh well.. he could be distracting her so she doesn't end yp randomly walking into them in the commoner market palce, since it's SUCH A SMALL AREA)_

Neener:  
_(YES. Those poor commoners!)_ ]

Mathias:  
After saying goodbye Tamaki hung up first. Mori looked at Kaoru and wondered how they'd end up going on a supper with both guys. Would it be some weird way of trying to get Haruhi. Mori prefered waiting until knowing if they won or not, but he'd let Kaoru go on the date alone.

Neener:  
Kaoru grinned, "Sorry about that, you know how I get..." He sighed lightly, "It's just to piss him off. A joke. If we win, I was thinking of letting Hikaru go unless..." He looked at Mori curiously, questioning if the older boy would want to go have dinner with Haruhi.

Mathias:  
Mori shook his head, "Hikaru sounds good" he said, blinking at his word as he realise it wounded, "Hikaru can go" he said again, flustered.

Neener:  
Kaoru gave him an amused look, "You okay, Mori-senpai? Not developing a crush on my brother or anything, are we?" He teased, hopping off the table.

Mathias:  
Mori shook his head, "No" he said quickly, "I am not" he was still flustered and a little uncomfortable, even if he did like men, he wasn't interested in Hikaru that way.

Neener:  
Kaoru snickered and gave Mori a pat on the shoulder, "I'm just teasing. Don't worry. I don't think Hikaru's an easy one to develop a crush on anyway."

Mathias:  
Mori nodded at Kaoru, "Are we ready?" he asked, hoping the tea would arrive soon. His stomach wasn't dealing with the commoner food well, and with the shock he just received he was really not helping his tummy. He was happyu that Kaoru didn't get hinted on his orrientation, that would have been weird.

Neener:  
There was a knock at the door and Kaoru trotted happily to open it and allow the maid in. She rolled in a cart, prepared the tea and left the pair without hassle. Kaoru offered Mori his cup pleasantly, content with his reaction to Kaoru's teasing. He never thought he'd think it but Mori's slightly flustered actions were...cute.

Mathias:  
Mori smlied at the cup of tea and then at Kaoru, he took it and smelled it. Oolong tea, yummy. He set it down on the table beside him so he could wait for it to cool down a little. "I can't sow" he mentionned.

Neener:  
"I had a feeling," Kaoru replied, curling on at the end of his large bed with his cup in hand. "I think you could get the gist of it but I'll have you cut the fabric and work the buttons. Will that be fine with you?"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it =D**  
_**[HikaHaru insinuations =3]**_

**Let me know what you guys think~~**

**Also, you guys should check Effi out:**  
**www dot fanfiction dot net /~kusegechan**


End file.
